


Caged Bird

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	Caged Bird

王耀看著桌面上震動的手機，那個沒有顯示號碼的來電讓他認真地考慮著是否要去接。他開了門慎重地確認走廊沒有人之後，回頭拿起手機。  
「您好，請問是王耀先生嗎？」聽筒那頭傳來一個故作嚴肅的聲音。  
「先生，我最近沒有國際郵件所以如果郵包裡面有毒品的話我想大概不是我的，然後，我的房子不是租的所以也不需要劃賬給房東，以及，我沒有姨媽大姨媽七大姑八大姨表姐表哥表弟表妹最近因為周轉不靈需要借錢……」  
「耀～～～」電話那頭的人把親暱的稱呼拖得長長的。  
「尊敬的hero先生我現在正準備下班回去，晚飯我打算自己煮以及吃了之後我打算洗個澡看下電視就會在東八區的北京標準時間二十三時三十分之前上床睡覺，另外還有什麼想問？」  
「耀～～～」聲音依舊是酥酥軟軟的：「你猜猜我在哪裡？」  
「Um……ng好吧，你那邊挺晚的，我記得我有跟你說過不要太晚睡，還有不要再打遊戲打通宵。」王耀看了看手錶，不悅地皺了皺眉，電話那頭的環境倒是挺安靜的，不像是在外邊。  
「耀，我以前都不知道你這麼囉嗦。」  
「好吧那我掛了——」  
「不不不我還沒說完，我就喜歡你對我這麼囉嗦——不對，hero就喜歡你這麼關心我！」阿爾弗雷德連忙補上一句。  
「好吧沒什麼事的話我還是要先掛斷……」王耀拉開抽屜，在雜亂的文件裡面摸索著找車匙。  
「有事，有事，我就來問問你有沒有想我。」  
如果阿爾弗雷德現在出現在他面前，王耀發誓一定會賞他一記暴栗，手不腫不罷休那種。  
「……」這人到底幾歲了……  
「喂喂？耀？」  
「不想。」  
「那你想不想我立刻出現在你面前呢！」阿爾的語氣幾乎是撒嬌中夾帶著哀求。  
「不想！」  
「耀你怎麼能這麼狠心！」  
「不跟你扯淡了！」王耀在重重文件中找到鑰匙，準備熄燈走人。  
身後傳來一陣焦急的拍打窗戶的聲音，王耀走過去扯開窗簾，正好是那張自己從接電話開始就很想——一拳揍下去的那張傻臉。  
「你不要命了！你在cosplay蜘蛛俠嗎！？」王耀看著他一手抓緊欄桿一手拿著手機拼命拍窗的樣子，簡直可愛——不對，可笑極了，他把一側的窗打開抓緊阿爾的手把他整個拽了進來，誰知那個可惡的傢伙就此借力把他整個壓倒在地上。  
「想不想我？」阿爾雙手撐在他兩邊，看著他窘迫的神情甚是有趣。  
「不想。真是太失望了，竟然能讓你進來了，中南海什麼時候變成青瓦台的我還真是不知道。」  
「哎呀你這是擔心hero被一槍嘣掉腦袋嗎？」  
「沒聽清楚話嗎？我真是太太太遺憾沒看到你腦袋開花的樣子了。」王耀咬牙切齒地看著他。  
阿爾一手捧著他的臉，低頭去吻他，意外的沒有被拒絕，反而被溫柔地回應過來，心裡出現了個壞念頭。  
王耀綿綿軟軟地回吻他，阿爾卻離了他的唇，媟笑看著王耀落空後一臉的不爽，又低下頭去輕啄一下又離開。  
「阿爾弗雷德你……！混蛋！」  
「承認想我了沒？」阿爾看著他氣惱的樣子得意地笑著。  
王耀抬起就是一腳踢到他身上，心想看來剛才假設的「一記暴栗」遠遠不能懲治這個可惡的憨八嘎。  
「嗚哇……你竟然穿著鞋子就踢過來了！」阿爾看著鞋印哭笑不得。  
「你自找的！幼稚死了！」王耀起身整理好衣服拿起桌面的鑰匙就往門口走：「走，跟你去看紅葉。」  
阿爾弗雷德懵了，自己之前隨口說過的話他竟然記得……  
「你先下去。」王耀在門口頓住腳：「對了，沿著你來的路。」  
「可，可是……hero我餓了……」沿著來的路走倒是完全沒有難度……可是現在面臨著一個更加實在的問題，阿爾揉揉肚子。  
老天怎麼就讓我攤上這麼個麻煩鬼了……王耀滿頭黑線，他摸出手機迅速在上面敲了條短訊給助手以解決晚飯問題。「我會解決好，你還是按我說的，沿著你來的路在外邊等我。」  
「我就知道耀最好了！」阿爾衝過去抱住王耀就是猛親，雖然都讓對方成功擋住了。他笑嘻嘻地在窗口跟他揮手作暫時的再見，恨不得把「等你等你等你等你等你等你」寫在大臉上。  
王耀就這樣愣愣地看著他的身影跟蜘蛛俠一樣消失在窗口。剛才的一切都太突然，為什麼會忽然來了？他明明是不可能因為什麼想念不想念這麼弱智的問題跑一趟的……心裡明明很清楚這點才對。  
可是心裡卻有說不出的鬱悶。那到底是……為了什麼？  
王耀重新走回辦公桌前在最底下的抽屜在裡面拿出一條領帶，上邊還有一些皺巴巴的折痕，看上去很不得體，他用手捋了下後周正地繫到領子上。桌邊還放著一份沒動過的報紙，今早因為太忙，他完全還沒有來得及看，徒手翻開頭版，眼睛反倒被那鮮紅幾個大字瞪出血絲。

「上車。」王耀隔著車窗對他指了指後座。  
原來沒有邀請我坐副駕駛座的打算嘛……阿爾洩氣地想著，但一鑽進後座三個鮮紅的上書「KFC」的紙桶讓他眼睛頓時亮了，低頭一看竟然還有好幾支可樂！  
「耀！」光憑感激涕零已經無法表達自己的想法了，他激動地叫出聲來。  
「要吃快吃，廢話少說。」至於這麼誇張嗎，面部表情還真是有夠豐富的。王耀專心握著方向盤看著路況。  
他不經意間看到內後視鏡裡那個只顧著大吃的人，卻不敢停留太久的目光又怯怯地把視線轉回前方。每次雙邊關係一有絲毫的變動，他的心情就會變得很複雜——複雜到不知道該用什麼樣的態度對他說什麼樣的話。  
他面對阿爾弗雷德毒舌、強硬已經是習以為常的事，而且對於自己過分開掛的年紀中所經歷的一切也很有自信——直到栽在一個小鬼身上。彼時他以為什麼事情的動機都可以有一個理由，但他現在卻似一隻被箍上了腳環的鳥，他不禁開始焦慮，原來有很多事情他怎麼也沒辦法找到答案，包括莫名其妙的恨，和莫名其妙的愛。  
前方恍如紅色天路般的一片汽車後燈把他從渾濁的思考中撈出來，後面就傳來慘叫——「Oh…shit！！！耀！！為什麼會變成這個樣子！！！！！」  
王耀看著這不知道延伸到何方的紅色長城絕望地猛捶額頭，果然開車是不可以走神的，選錯了路就是這麼糟糕，所以說這邊一般塞車會塞到幾點？他心裡一點都沒有底，他狠狠瞥了一眼那個嘴上還塞著雞腿的傢伙：「都怪你！不然早點走就肯定沒有這麼塞！」  
「你家塞車都塞到世界聞名了……」後座的hero捧著紙桶沮喪地仰頭痛哭，外頭掛在天空的那彎細長的月牙就像是看低俗喜劇一樣嘲笑著這萬里車龍裡面的小小之一：「喔！竟然在這裡能看到月亮！」  
「呵，照你這樣說我倒是很想你看不到明天的太陽，你還是趕緊往冚家桶裡插三炷香賞月吧。」王耀整個人癱了下來，這路塞得實在是兇殘……  
眼睛總是不自覺地看向後視鏡……  
他說服自己這只是習慣性看看後車，而順便看到那個人而已。  
後視鏡裡那雙澄藍的瞳孔也在看著自己。  
那年阿爾弗雷德帶著他家的孩子來援華，自己帶著一身傷出現在他面前，客套地對他說了聲謝謝。他握住自己的手說，我來了，不會輸的。一模一樣的眼神。  
不會輸……  
王耀到今天為止一直都固執地認為，那個他們都受著重傷的年代反而是彼此之間過得最開心的時日，彼此受傷，互相療傷——他沒有告訴阿爾，沒有告訴任何人，只是自己暗暗私自想著。聽說人老了會經常回憶過去的事情，但是他自己不屬於那種類型的，他不喜歡回憶。回憶裡能夠讓他記憶鮮明的一些片段對他而言都太過殘忍，明明想遺忘卻又早在腦底生根——除了有關阿爾弗雷德的一些事情，就算那只是在亂世中一點惺惺相惜而已。過去會被現在和未來所一直憑吊，不分時事世。而後來，後來他們都不一樣了。  
他自覺是瞭解阿爾弗雷德的，包括他那張成天KY地笑著的面孔下真正的野心、目的，以及每一項決策、每一條提案、每一種手段的最終利益的歸宿。然而這也不是什麼值得炫耀的事情，瞭解這些並不代表什麼，人是會變的，月是會圓的，某天他能意氣風發地給敵人從高空中拋下兩顆原子彈，某天他也能和曾經互相重創過的人激情四射地滾床單。  
「你在看我嗎？」  
「沒，看後車。」  
「噢王耀，你到底什麼時候才能坦率點。好吧，你們東方人一直是這樣。」  
「哦，本田好像也是這樣。」  
「能掃自己興掃得這麼乾脆的你是hero見過的頭一個。」  
——他這陣子總是這樣。阿爾弗雷德忿悶到極點。也不是這陣子，這是王耀的老毛病，怎麼改都改不了，有好幾次也是氣得自己想一走了之算了，偏偏又被他吃得死死的沒辦法，只能順著話題繞來繞去妄想繞出這個死循環。除了這點，王耀還是……很可愛的。他嘗試每次都跟王耀老老實實去幹點正常情侶日常的事，逛街看電影去江堤騎單車吃燭光晚餐開房滾床單都行，而絕對不是一開口就東海怎麼了南海怎麼了艦隊怎麼了你跟我妹怎麼了……還有本田又怎麼了。該死的難道這在會議上還沒有說夠嗎……偏偏沒辦法。

「我不再是當初的我了。」  
1979年的時候王耀注視著自己這樣說出，然後向他伸出手。  
可我還是……喜歡你啊。  
就算過了三十年還是這樣。你看，又一個三十年過去了。再過十個三十年，二十個一百個一千個一萬個都好……  
兩個人目光交接後面面相覷，沉浸在兩個不同的世界裡。

經過不知多少次不耐煩地反復看手錶之後，車終於從堵車的困狀中脫離了出來，舒暢地迎著一路秋風直駛出野外。  
入夜後的郊野又是冷了幾分，王耀木然地坐在熄了火的車上，困惑地伏在方向盤邊。  
「嗯？怎麼不繼續開了？」  
「死火了。」他轉身下車打開後座門拎出來一瓶水，往車頭掀起車頭蓋就向裡面淋。  
冷水遇熱後嘶嘶地發出聲響，在寂靜的野外格外逆耳。他看著那往上升著的白煙有點出神，他把水放回後座，但是沒有坐回去駕駛座，而直接坐到了阿爾的旁邊。  
兩個人就這樣坐著不說話，氣氛詭異得可怕。王耀心裡默默數著秒數，往車窗外漠然地張望著，樹林，灌木叢，稀落的星。  
大概是數到三百的時候，旁邊的手環了過來，扳正了他的臉就開始了熱切的親吻，腦中最後一根冷靜的琴弦在迅速升溫的環境中繃斷，他在口袋裡摸著手機，低聲說：「我要叫拖車。」  
「管他去死。」阿爾弗雷德把他的手機擲到前座，發出毫不留情的碰撞聲。  
「你怎麼過來的？」  
「你猜我是從太平洋上空飛過來的還是從太平洋底下潛過來的，嗯？」阿爾粗魯地把對方的襯衣下襬扯出來，手掌覆上那有點涼的皮膚。  
「哦？讓我猜猜，你是從，我家的南海邊上的美軍軍艦過來的。」王耀按住那隻在他身上胡作非為的手。  
「耀……」阿爾抬起頭來，另一隻手撫上王耀那張面無表情的臉：「你真是喜歡破壞氣氛。」  
王耀不語，頭偏過一側。  
「你本意不是跟我來看紅葉的吧？我說得對嗎？」  
「本來是有這個打算，但是我現在比較想的是和你分手。」他有意無意地拽過那條皺巴巴的領帶。  
「這個可不是你說了算。」阿爾覆上他的手放到自己熾熱的下身：「在此之前讓我們做點有趣的事……」  
阿爾手伸向王耀後腦把他推向自己與自己接吻，從唇角到牙列都被細細舔過。繼而眼神變得深沉又急切，乾脆雙手都按住他，防止他似要逃脫的舉動。  
「耀……」炙熱的吐息氤氳在窄小的空間。  
王耀沒有說話，看似平靜，實際上內心翻滾得如同驚風回云一般，來自心底那矛盾得要把自己置之死地的兩重糾葛。這個時候的阿爾看上去無比的疲倦，跟剛才那個過度活潑的樣子大相徑庭，就跟大洋中央無法得救卻還是苦苦掙扎的溺水者一樣有種說不出的無助。趁調整呼吸的間隙他解開了阿爾的褲頭，把外褲底褲前方一起拉下，已經硬起來的性器即露了出來，他用手輕握住發燙一般的莖體，那溫度傳到了手掌上。  
王耀低頭湊近了那裡，手上不時鬆緊擼動著，開始熱切地親吻著露在以外的部分，伸出舌頭從不同方位滑過，手掌上似乎都能感受到性器上的血管變得粗大，另一隻手摩挲著下面的囊袋。嘴唇觸碰到那每一處的間隙，舌頭輕抵住小孔的時候清楚感受到前液開始滲出，然後靈巧的舌頭就將前液在分身上塗抹開，連同著唾液攪拌出曖昧的聲響。  
「唔……啊……好棒、耀……」沉溺在下身興奮無比的情慾中，阿爾抓住王耀的雙手示意放開，在手離開的一剎，雙手按住他的後腦往下深按，壯碩的分身一下子就被全部吞沒在王耀喉中。  
前端直接捅進喉嚨痛苦得整個人都要透不過氣，眼角硬生生擠出的淚液沾濕了睫毛，他想要掙紮離開那硬物，後腦卻被死死按住，咳嗽和嗚噎都只能被鎖在喉間。  
阿爾就著雙手夾住他的腦袋前後推動，推搡中手指夾扯到頭髮，通過皮膚傳遞的疼痛像是在這種情況下雪上加霜，然而卻又無力反抗。  
王耀嘴上的動作已經趨向主動，該怎樣去取悅阿爾似乎已經變得十分熟悉，黏膩的液體攪拌出讓他面紅耳赤的聲響，賣力吮吸的動作極其刺激神經。阿爾鬆開了強迫著王耀的手，下身的快感幾近乎把他所有的理智蠶食掉。  
舌尖在龜頭部劃著圈，又不時抵住中心的馬眼，放開的時候小孔處又迫不及待地滲出黏液，混和著唾液隨著離開的唇齒像膠絲一樣拉開淫靡的模樣，阿爾不由得緊緊地夾住了雙腿。  
車內只有吮吸聲和微弱的喘氣聲交纏著，他感覺下身越來越漲，小腹也在抗議般的緊縮。有多久沒有和王耀親熱過了？從開始發展成了這種關係開始，內心深處對他那近乎瘋狂的獨佔慾就燃起火苗——這是個沒有人知道的秘密。  
他太瞭解那種感覺了，周邊的孤立有讓這個人的皮膚、內臟、頭腦發疼嗎？跟獨立戰爭後歐洲那群老傢伙們對他的封鎖一樣，他現在無論明裡暗裡，也恨不得在王耀身上全方位實施同樣的策略。  
——我明明是想救贖他的啊。  
可是卻只做到像侵略一般地想把他每一吋都吞噬掉，他是屬於我的、指甲、皮膚、血液、頭髮——都是我的。  
在別人接納了他、奉他為真正的大國以後，他還只是會屬於我嗎？那個1971年的秋天竟然有這麼多人站出來為他一個投下了讚成票的場景在腦裡躥過。  
他猛地將王耀的額頭推離開，手指捏住下巴抬起他的臉強迫他與自己對視。對方一臉倦意，右手漫不經心擦過嘴角溢出的液體，眼睛濕得快要滴得出水來，隱隱喚醒了心底本不該存在的嗜虐癖。  
王耀的眼神波瀾不驚，即使被那樣的目光所剝奪著，也還是保持冷靜地回視著。——他生氣了嗎？水藍的瞳孔中似燃燒著黑暗的烈火。  
「你說對了……我是從南海那邊過來的。」阿爾一把把他拽上車座，他眼神停駐在那條墨紺色的領帶上。  
倏忽間他們之前好幾次在忙中帶亂的時候見面也不忘親近的記憶一閃而過——王耀每次都是繫著同一條領帶，而他也同樣是每次順手就用它把那雙手緊緊地捆綁住。興奮感和負罪感沖刷上大腦，那條領帶明明一直在瞟掠著自己、譏諷著他那點自以為是藏在心底不為人知的小陰謀。原來對方什麼都知道……他一直以來什麼都知道。  
阿爾不敢直視王耀，他把眼鏡摘下丟到前座，把頭擱在王耀肩上，抖顫著去解下那條領帶。  
「我最近亂七八糟的……」阿爾含糊地說著，用領帶熟練地把王耀遞到他面前的手腕捆緊，往上牢牢地吊在車頂扶手上後利落地把他的褲子剝下。  
他看著王耀半倚著車門微微喘氣的樣子，臉頰上泛紅一片，腿間旖旎的風光一覽無遺。而對方注意到自己的目光後又側過頭避開去。  
阿爾把手從那襯衣底下伸入，在胸前的兩點來回逗弄著，直到身下的人忍不住發出呻吟，就像得到了什麼許可一樣，拽住下襬急切地往上拉，甚至毫無耐心地把上衣停留在胸骨的位置就開始啃舐著對方的身體。他把手指塞進王耀嘴裡沾濕，直到完全濕潤之後就立刻來到身下羞恥的位置，毫不遲疑地捅入一根來回戳弄想要儘快擴張。  
「啊……啊唔……！」王耀頓覺下身的痛覺刺激得苦不堪言，口中發出不成音節的呻吟。而那手指在後穴中肆虐著，趁那裡鬆弛了一點又趁機塞入多一根。他緊咬住嘴唇，隨著手指的投送小聲地嗚咽著。阿爾並不是每次對他做這種事都會百般溫柔，而像這種單純索求著肉慾的行為裡他都試著去揣摩對方是懷著怎樣心情去侵犯他、佔有他。不是那個什麼他自以為高高在上的hero，而完全是一個對前方懵然著不知所措的小孩子。  
如果覺得痛苦，明明哭出來就好了啊。他看著阿爾近乎失控的行為，下意識地配合起他的動作，盡力放鬆著身體。  
從下肢傳來的麻痺感就像警報一樣。阿爾性急地將王耀雙腳架到自己肩膀上，把那瀕臨迸發的慾望抵在後穴口對著那裡長驅直入。他一邊摸索著這那已經熟悉過千百遍的身體，一邊將喘著氣往前挺進，直到性器終於被溫熱的內壁所包裹，所有的束縛終於像是得到解脫一樣而從口中溢出滿意的呻吟。  
蕭瑟的風時而從車窗的縫隙中吹入，拂到那高熱的軀體上帶來冰涼的觸感，黑暗中身體交合之處感覺到互相的搏動，就像是存在終於得到了歸宿一般。明明是針鋒相對的兩個人，每每在情事中的這個時候，反而真真切切專心地在取悅、服從於對方。  
許久沒有被經事的後穴很緊，夾得阿爾直生疼。但是想到能和對方感覺到同樣的苦楚，心裡就有莫名的滿足。看著王耀可憐地喘著氣，臉上還留著自己精液的樣子，下身就不受控制地開始猛烈抽插，想要更深入那個甬道、去感受那處久違的地方。手掌掠過他胸前兩點的時候惡意地去用力擠壓，他的身體就敏感地如電流躥過一般顫抖不已。  
「唔…！」王耀昏昏沉沉地搖著頭，努力舒緩身體想儘快適應下身包含著的巨碩：「啊……嗯…！痛……好痛、痛……！」  
聽到那無力的低吟，阿爾像被人扇了一巴掌。  
——不對，我明明想溫柔點對他的。  
他放慢了一點衝撞速度，手捧著王耀的臉去親吻他，他糾纏著對方的唇舌，竭力去溫柔地安撫著。臉上不知道何時開始潮濕了起來，臉頰每次隨著接吻貼到一起的地方氾濫一片，那是王耀的眼淚嗎？他想著是不是因為對方太痛了。這個綿長的吻在氧氣耗盡的時候戛然而止，他抬起頭來大口換氣，下身仍然緩慢地抽插著。  
「阿爾……阿爾……」王耀低聲喊著他。  
曖昧，動情，蠱惑。那聲音傳到阿爾的腦裡幾乎讓細胞都隨之激昂起來。臀部和囊袋碰撞出淫靡的聲響蓋過了細小的呻吟，他不自覺想到結合部位分分合合的樣子，急促地呼吸著。  
「不要哭……我就在這裡……」王耀的身體被阿爾的挺進一下一下地上下搖晃，卻平靜溫和地對他說著。  
這句即如五雷轟頂——他頓時如夢初醒，如同晴天霹靂一般渾身麻木。他一把摸向自己的臉，上面全是水，而眼角還在如洪潮般沒完沒了地溢出鹹澀的眼淚。他絕望地看向王耀——無論什麼時候對方都是這樣一臉溫柔，他素知即使是作為一個大國，王耀出奇地不好鬥，但是每次都是這樣……每次……每次……  
王耀看著阿爾臉上不可思議般惘然的表情，忽然很想抱抱他。無奈手動了下才想起手腕被緊緊地綁住，掙了下不但沒有鬆動，反而被縛得更緊，手腕的痛感也被喚醒開來。「我在這裡。」  
那眼淚掉得更兇了。  
明明是哭出來會好多的，但是他好像已經忘記了怎麼哭了。年輕的國家也會被沉重的負擔壓垮嗎？王耀想。  
阿爾下身的動作越來越快，快要去了，卻又矛盾地想繼續侵佔著對方、那個他心底早已劃定僅屬於自己的東方上國。他壓下身緊抱住王耀，忽然從脊髓傳到大腦的一束電流讓他的眉根緊縮起來，下身在一輪瘋狂的抽動中遽然停止，大股大股的精液噴射出來，充盈了那被多次摩擦過的內壁。  
王耀也終於忍不住逸出了呻吟，體內的精液就好像還在流動一般，只是這般的滾燙讓自己越發沒有精神。  
阿爾仍然保持姿勢沉浸在餘韻中沒有動，一手扶著王耀的腰一手握著他的分身熟稔地擼動。沒過多久，一聲悶哼過後，手掌也被對方的精液潤濕。他把疲軟的性器抽出，後穴隨即色情地溢出液體。  
「哈……可，可以放我下來了嗎？」王耀低聲喘息，彆扭地抬頭看了看，隨著激情的消褪，手腕上的絞痛愈來愈清晰。  
「抱歉……」阿爾回過神來，手忙腳亂去把扶手上的結亂解一氣，他把那雙被捆得紅腫起來的手從領帶的層層纏繞裡解脫出來，手腕上斑駁著紅紫的勒痕，有些許地方皮下都出血了，還有一些其他被勒到沒有血色的條狀痕跡很明顯的交錯在整片紅腫中。這是他第一次在事後觀察到王耀的勒痕，怵目得有點嚇人。他挽住那手腕貼到自己的臉上的時候都能感到輕微的發顫以及和手臂其他地方對比明顯的高熱：「對不起……」  
王耀把他整個摟住，反倒過來一下一下撫著他的背：「哎明明被上的是我好吧……你這麼一副表情倒像是我欺負了你……」看手上的痕跡估計明天就會淤掉吧。  
他看著繾綣在他懷裡的跟個大小孩似的hero半晌不肯吭聲，過了一陣才抬起頭來擱在自己肩膀上：「那幫歐洲人天天叫囔著叫我對這場鬧劇負責……上司一副事不關己的樣子……」  
王耀開始覺得苦惘，他有點明白那種每次他絮絮叨叨在阿爾耳邊帶著一點譏諷說著國際大事的時候對方的感覺了。阿爾口中說的事情自己不是不知道，他當時甚至有點慶幸自己稍微能夠在這樣的事件中獨善其身，可是眼下看來……完全也是不可能的。那雙一貫包含著希望和傲氣的藍眸投來的視線沉重到像千斤巨石一樣砸在心上。可是他明明還在自己周圍陳兵數處，一副隨時都能妥妥開打的樣子不是麼。說真的他完全已經不能再承受多一點有關這些的風吹草動了。  
明知道有兩種意識形態只可以永遠對立遺世。  
桀驁不馴，堅韌卓絕。在逆流中猶如飛蛾撲火，視死如歸，即使明知故犯，也未能遇到能把他們如醍醐灌頂般驚醒的劫難。其實要清醒又有什麼用？不過都更願意欺人欺世，直到末路等到最後的懲判也不會畏懼。矢志不渝愛過，刀刃相向恨過，軀體滿目瘡痍，靈魂支離破碎，卻一直彼此苦笑著自甘墮落，浪跡濁世。無所怨，無所悔。  
總有一天我會忘了我是誰。阿爾看著那跟枷鎖一樣烙在王耀手腕上的印記。他想起亞瑟跟他講過的那個病態的童話。  
夜鶯為了玫瑰的綻放甘願用自己的鮮血去澆灌它，最後故事所有的角色都得到一個不完滿到讓人哀痛切骨的結局。  
他知道有這麼一隻跟那個黑童話裡一樣的夜鶯愛著他。而他才稽遲地發現對方所能贈與他的除了那經濟危機裡鮮甜的血液之外還要遠遠多得多。而他卻只是因為那無聊的惡趣味想要將其困住，讓它永遠只為惟一主人歌唱。淺薄，淺薄至極。

「阿爾弗，你身上流著我的血。」王耀笑著看著險些死掉的他。

他曾失心瘋一樣跨越過大洋在東半球大半個北緯為他摯愛的夜鶯佈下恢恢羅網。他在王耀身後單手扯著那長髮，另一手端著他的下頜，指著那地圖：「你看……日本海……渤海……黃海……東海……南海……你逃不掉的……」  
後來很長一段時間，他們沒有聯繫。等到再一次見面的時候，對方從容地說出一串地名：「韓城，靈寶，欒川，南陽，靖州，通道，會同……作為給你的回禮。哦對了，附贈通化，萊芙的一些小禮物一起給你的小情人。」  
他不喜歡王耀這張臉……與其說這是完全沒有為自己折服過的表情，倒不如說那是假惺惺的偽裝。

「喂……hero先生……」懶洋洋的叫喚打斷了深思。  
阿爾從他懷裡起身，用力眨了幾下眼睛。  
「如果你不介意的話……Um……我們先把衣服整理一下？」王耀扯扯領子，可是對方愣了半晌都沒有反應，他乾脆直接伸手幫他扣衣釦繫皮帶。  
從前座抽過紙巾草草收拾了下之後，王耀把亂掉的頭髮都散下來由著披肩上，他拉開車門走了幾步，舒爽地伸了個懶腰：「哎哎——哎痛痛痛！」真是年紀大了經不起年輕人折騰了……他急忙把腰縮回來用手一下一下地按著。  
他心潮起伏地看著手腕。  
那是阿爾弗雷德對他近乎執念般的桎梏。  
他本可以做一隻自由的飛鳥，去翱翔在無際的蒼穹。他本可以遨遊在天空上仰看雲卷雲舒榮辱不驚，棲息在梧桐上靜觀庭前花開去留無情，卻因為那份違背道義的孽緣將自己困在那綺華的牢籠。  
最可怕的是，沒有不甘。王耀，有人要折斷你的羽翼，你卻遍體鱗傷地苟且著去愛他。那個譏誚的聲音又在腦裡迴響。他把自己偽裝得登峰造極，他在崛起、他在復興、他是強大的。但卻在阿爾弗雷德面前輸得徹徹底底，傷得體無完膚。  
盡覺多情原是病，不關人事不成眠。  
不，他曾以為大概是因為那個人需要著自己，後來他發現很多事情找不到答案，或者說，不需要什麼答案。這並不是什麼堅不可摧的約束，自己更不是什麼只能一輩子受困至死的囚鳥。  
只要我願意，我也可以飛過滄海，去看看那邊等待我的那條擱淺在大洋東岸的游魚。

從車門吹進寒涼的夜風讓人清醒不少，阿爾倚在車門邊看著王耀的背影發呆，他從後擋風玻璃下邊扯出一條薄毯搭在身上，戴好眼鏡走到王耀身後。  
「小鬼，心情好點沒？」王耀邊說邊從口袋裡抽出香煙點上。  
「Man always remember love because of romance only.」阿爾把煙奪過來猛吸了一口，沁涼的薄荷從口腔到氣管都洗滌著剛才渾噩的一切：「都說少抽煙了。」他厭惡地把煙丟到地上。  
「喂別亂丟知道嗎！這麼乾燥的天氣搞不好就燒起來了！」王耀氣急敗壞地一邊說一邊踩熄煙頭。  
「知道知道，星星之火，可以燎原是不是？」  
「噗……」每次聽到這種句子從阿爾弗雷德口中說出，王耀總有種想偷偷錄影片上載讓他火一把的衝動。  
他從後面環住王耀，把毛毯也一併搭在他身上。那安定的氣息明明近在尺咫，卻有種忽然間就會遠離的錯覺，他把手掌貼在那冰涼的額頭，一直往下，覆蓋住那雙琥珀色的眼睛，周圍很安靜，只有風聲，葉子颯聲，淺淺的呼吸聲。  
王耀握住他眼睛上的那隻手，轉過身來莞爾看著阿爾：「我會給你一切你所期許的東西，讓你可以自由地做你自己。」  
剎那間思索被那雙眼中絢目的花火所燎傷，那話語極致動人，無盡煦暖。原野輕風帶著樹葉簌簌作響，那黑暗中曾經鋪天蓋地籠罩他的不安感在這絕妙的歌唱中土崩瓦解。他亦愛這隻夜鶯愛得義無反顧。  
原來被牢籠所困的，是我自己嗎。  
阿爾緊緊抱著面前的人，心裡莫名的怡悅幾乎噴湧成河，他貪戀地將那副身軀箍緊，恨不得永生永世不再分開。他把頭埋在對方肩上，偷偷笑了出來，那是貫穿了心底的一種由衷的喜悅。囅然間他感覺懷裡的人也在暗暗笑著，肩膀微微抖動著。他放開王耀，看著他用手背捂著嘴竊笑的樣子：「你笑什麼？嗯？」  
王耀抬頭看了下他：「你還不是一樣在笑。就是覺得好笑。」  
「你在笑我？」阿爾有點赧然耳赤。  
「哎呀，」王耀一聽他不攻自破，整個人失笑開來：「不知道剛才哪家的瓊斯妹妹哭得梨花帶雨的……」  
「你作死！？是不是剛才讓你不夠舒服？」阿爾羞惱得雙手去撓他的腰。  
「沒，沒，我、住手！別！就是覺得看著某人哭一陣笑一陣的樣子有趣極了。」王耀被撓的整個人癢得縮來縮去，笑得眼角直逼出眼淚：「快住手！！！」  
「王耀！」阿爾看著他笑得沒心沒肺的樣子，他很少有這樣的時候。會議上總是姍姍來遲然後裝模作樣地丟下一句「拒不道歉」總讓自己氣炸，他過了很長很長一段自己沒有參與的歲月，不知道他的很多事，對那樣深遠莫測的過去總是渴望中帶著幾分抗拒。而現在他嘴角弧度上的那是一種萬分珍貴的幸福感。  
「阿爾，吻我。」王耀回過氣來，抬起頭笑瞇瞇地向他索吻。  
那個笑容戳在心上最軟的地方，醇香的蜜酒灑在了每一處的感官上，醺暖了微寒的晚風。他低下頭去虔恪地含住那片柔軟的嘴唇，萬籟俱靜，只有溫柔的親吻中不時逸出的甜膩鼻音。

 

一個人連自己都不能做好的話，大概就不可能做好其他的角色了吧。王耀看著伏在他身上還在熟睡的世界hero，眼眶有點青紫，睫毛隨著安穩的呼吸微微顫動。  
晨曦穿過車窗落在那張率直單純的臉上，周圍紅葉的顏色也被陽光喚醒，如火，如詩，如歌。那翠綠走到了夏的盡頭就奮不顧身地把自己燃成了一樹樹的篝火，淋漓盡致地溫暖著這歲末的深秋，放縱地搖曳著生命最後的熱情，就像那種動物義無反顧地撲向火焰的本能。他把手伸向那被陽光照得耀眼流金的頭髮，寵溺地輕揉了一下。懷裡的人迷迷糊糊地動了下，握住他的手貼到臉上，嘴裡喃喃不清地不知道在說什麼，掙扎了幾下之後朦著眼睛坐起來。  
「吵醒你了？」  
「唔……」阿爾一手揉著眼睛搖頭，另一手往下摸著眼鏡。  
「看，紅葉。」王耀拿起眼鏡幫他戴上，然後指了指窗外。  
「真好看。」他被奪目的一片金紅所吸引，像個孩子一樣往車窗外探出頭：「不過，沒你好看。」  
「滾！」  
「呀耀你還真是翻臉不認人。」阿爾回過頭來，嬉笑著看著他，忽然間像是想起什麼似的，他縮回來在口袋拼命找著什麼。  
「對了，送給你。」他掏出來一條細細的銀鏈。  
「這東西好像不便宜的樣子，該不會又是用我借給你的錢買的吧？」王耀打量著那明晃晃的物體：「我又沒過生日……」  
「戒指和項鏈你都說怕被人見到不肯戴，」阿爾俯下身把腳鏈小心翼翼地繫在王耀的腳踝上：「這是起源於我家的！」  
「哈，聽你說這句話我還以為你勇洙上身了。」  
「全宇宙都是他家的。」  
「幹嘛？想把我像鳥一樣拴住？」王耀細思著這其中有什麼不懷好意的意味。  
「不是！」對方聽後很慎重地搖了搖頭：「是……是因為……」  
「因為……？」王耀疑惑地看著他支吾半晌沒往下說出來的樣子。  
「因為，因為……」  
我靠到底因為什麼能不能爽快點了。王耀看他憋了半天自己也憋了半天。  
「哎呀，不想說就算啦。反正是我的錢，不要白不要，總比你送給那誰好，就勉為其難收下好了。」王耀把車匙丟給他：「去開車！」  
阿爾拿著車匙，一臉迷惘：「咦，車不是壞了麼……」  
在收到王耀狠狠地瞪了他一眼的目光之後，他恍然大悟，識趣地坐到了駕駛座上。

「你該回去了吧，我不記得你上司有對他的祖國大人這麼放縱的說。」  
「嗯，是差不多了。」阿爾心滿意足地點頭，繁忙地一邊看路一邊戀戀不捨地從後視鏡裡看他。  
「給我專心開車！」王耀一腳踢到駕駛座背後，那個看得他肉麻得不得了的目光老實地被踹回前方。「你要回華府……還是南海那邊？」  
「唔……華府吧……」  
「看你一副不情願的樣子，九成九點九九是要去東京。」王耀毫不留情地說著，然後拿著一瓶礦泉水往嘴裡灌。  
「嗚……不是的……」王耀我求你別再說了，阿爾暗暗痛心疾首地哀求著：「耀，我愛你。」  
「噗！」猝不及防地被水嗆到，王耀拼命地捶著胸咳嗽：「你妹！」  
「好冷淡！你就不打算對我說點什麼嗎？」阿爾饒有興趣地看著他被嗆得滿臉通紅。  
「好吧，那就……唔，」王耀重重咳了幾聲，淡定地正了正坐姿，若有所思地想了一陣。  
——「那就死生契闊吧。」死生契闊，與子成說。  
「這是什麼意思？」  
「就是叫你快點去死，而且要死得遠點的意思。」  
「你亂說，這個連起來下一句明明就是『我們約定好了，生死都不能改變』，而且再下一句——」  
「打住！住口！你！不要得寸進尺。」王耀囧得無言以對，真是失策……心裡只想四下觀望看看有沒有能挖洞鑽進去的地方：「孔夫子該氣暈了。」  
「我有空的時候也會瞭解一下的嘛……」yes，終於扳回一次了，論對付傲嬌的一百零一個方法。阿爾弗雷德暗爽：「孔夫子怎麼會氣暈呢，這句話誕生的時候孔夫子都還沒來得及流芳百世。」  
「……」

而終於又到了離別的時候，阿爾弗雷德一臉慘相抱住王耀不放。  
「你怕什麼，我就在這裡，又不會去哪。」王耀用力掰開黏在他身上那個糖人，把剛買作為早餐的蛋糕塞到他手裡。  
「你會想我嗎？」  
「不想。」  
「你愛我嗎？」  
「不愛。」  
「同樣的話不要講兩次，你講了兩次說不定我就會信了。」  
「那……愛吧，帶一點點恨。」  
「真的？好勉強。後邊半句我當沒聽到。」  
「那我選擇保持沉默好了。」  
「快點啦，說真的。」  
「唔，好吧。世上有幾多對，就愛到幾多歲囉。」  
糖霜在陽光下融化得酣暢極致。

 

「咦，我那條領帶呢？」回到車上，王耀看著空蕩蕩的後座。

—Fin—


End file.
